Were the Perfect Two
by BlueFairy890
Summary: Lucy wants to express her feelings and how does she do it by singing a song! Perfect Two by Auburn a whole bunch of blushing!


"U-umm hi Minna this is a song I wanted to sing for a certain salamander!" Lucy said in the mike while smiling at blushed cherry red while also surprised at his best friend _a-a song for me? no ones ever done that before.._

"this song is a song that I wrote and describes how I feel so I hope the salamander will like it:) this song is called Perfect Two!" everyone Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Gray,Macoa,Wakaba,Romeo,Wendy,The exceeds,Mira,Cana,Kinana,Elfman and everyone else listened to the blonde's song.

**PERFECT TWO** Lucy cleared her voice and sang.

music starts playing...

_ohhh ya ya yaa,you can be the peanut butter to my jelly,you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate,you can feel the chills that I feel on our first date,_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick,no you can be tear that I cry if we ever split,you can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin',or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin',_

Everyone was waving they're hands in the air to match the music while Erza had her arms crossed and smiled at the stellar of course Natsu was blushing and smiling bigger than Erza's.

_don't know were I could ever be without you cause boy you complete me and in time I know that we'll both see that were all we need,_

_cuz your the apple to my pie,your the straw to my berry,your the smoke to my high,and your the one I wanna marry, _

_cuz your the one for me for me,and I'm the one for you for you, you take the both of us of us and we're the perfect two yaa were the perfect two_

_ya baby me and youuu were the perfect two, you can be the prince and I can be the princesss,you can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist,_

_you can be the shoes and I can be the laces,you can be the heart that I spill on the pages,you can be the vodka and I can be the chaser,_

_you can be the pencil and I can be the paper,you can be as hot as the sunmmer weather,but I don't care as long as were together,I don't know were I could ever be without you cuz boy complete me!_

_And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need,cuz your the apple to my pie,your the straw to my berry,your the smoke to my high,_

_And your the one I wanna marry, cuz your the one for me for me, and I'm the one for you for you,you take the both of us of us and were the perfect two _

_ya we're the perfect two oh we're the perfect two oh baby me and youu were the perfect twoo, you know I'll never doubt ya,_

_And you Know I think about ya and you know I can't live without ya noo ohh, I love the way that you smile and maybe in just awile I can see me walk down the aisle,_

Natsu felt the same way as he listened to every word she said and he loved her just as much as he loved all his guildmates but felt like he wanted her all to himself and if anyone hurted her he will seriously hurt that someone that's how much he loved her. Lucy looked at all her guildmates and smiled at Natsu who smiled back at her she blushed and looked away and knew already what she wanted.

_cuz your the apple to my pie,your the straw to my berry,your the smoke to my high,and your the one I wanna marry, cuz your the one for me for me and I'm the one for you for you you take the both of us of us and we're the perfect two ya baby me and youu were the perfect twoo!_

Everyone cheered for the stellar mage and clapped real loud. Lucy went off the stage and before she knew all her friends started asking her questions.

"Wow Lu-chan your voice is A mazing!" Levy hugged her best friend "thanks I-" "Good job Lucy-chan" Erza told her while smiling softly. before she can answer Erza she was pulled out of the guild by a certain salamander.

They stopped near the Magnolia sakura tree "N-natsu why'd you pull me here?" she asked blushing because he was staring deeply in her eyes."I got the message Lucy-chan" Natsu smiled slyly at her while getting closer to her.

"Lucy-chan my butt!" she retorted not moving an inch but smiled up at the dragon slayer."stop playing hard to get cause you already know I already have you" Natsu moved his head closer to hers and started getting a hint of red on his face.

Lucy moved a little closer so close that they could feel eachother's warmth "you got me but how am I supposed to know that I'm already yours?" she asked getting her turn to be as sly as Natsu.

"That's easy like this-" he kissed her on the lips gently. Lucy was surprised at first but accepted it. Natsu Dragneel + Lucy Heartfillia = LOVE!

They parted and looked at eachother still not letting go "that's it? You forgot to say four more words!" Lucy exclaimed taunting the slayer "u-uh do I have to say it now?" "you have too or else!" she threatened him "or else what?" "Or else I'm going to take back that kiss and leaving!" she said and this time she parted with him and crossed her arms.

"You can't do that!""I can and I will!" she said acting stubborn while Natsu started getting scarlet in the face."I-I love you Lucy!" he said while closing his smiled and hugged her now new boyfriend "arigotou! I love you too!" they hugged while some other people were watching crying and awwwing.

* * *

**Yay! go Nalu! I hope you liked my story just to let you Know the people who were watching was of course every single person in fairy tail! Mira-san must of set them up! Oh ya I forgot the song Perfect two is yes a real song but I chnged a little part of the song go too youtube and you'll know what I changed!**


End file.
